kiba love story
by Herry Gunady JT
Summary: Kiba mendapat balasan perasaan dari Hinata


**kiba love story beginning**

Pairing: KibaHina

Rating : T

Warning: stress, Gaje, dan kurang menarik

**Please**** read**** for those ****interested, thank you..^^**

**Author: Herry Gunady Junian Tony**

**Introduction**

Kiba adalah namaku,, hehehe,,, Q kiba lho "liat-liat" ~^0^~ haduwh~~ lebay ah... he,

Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya harta yang melimpah, yang tidak tahu asal usulku darimana dan bagaimana... yang aku tahu,,, aku sudah berada di dunia ini... T.T

Hanya nyawa inilah harta berhargaku saat ini.

... ... ...

Aku bersekolah di sebuah SMA swasta yang cukup terkenal. Aku sangat Beruntung sekali,,, ? "Readers pasti bertanya-tanya bukan,,, makanya bca dlu... jgn bnyak tanya hehehe..."

geplak,,!

Lanjuutt~~ ^^

Ak..kk..aku",, *terpata-pata* padahal aku tidaklah layak bersekolah disini, tpi karena kebaikan hati dari Ibu Tsunade'lah *head master* sekarang aku bisa bersekolah disini.

Sebagai gantinya, sepulang sekolah aku bekerja untuk membantu merawat sekolah ini. Sungguh malang bukan nasibku,,(Perkenalan selesai) :-P *Geplak*

**Story**

Suatu siang, saat sedang membaca mading di sebelah kelasku, aku melihat kerumunan puluhan murid dan beberapa guru di teras ruangan kelas pelajaran Fisika. Dari suara ributnya,

mungkin ada kejadian luar biasa di situ. aku semula acuh tak acuh dengan keributan itu,

namun akhirnya ada yg datang berlari mendekat ke arahku ,,, benar... "dialah orang'nya" wanita pertama yg kulihat,,,yang membuat jantung ini berdebar-debar. Hinata Hyuga nama'ny...

aku sangat mengagumi dan menyukainya, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang dalam kepada'ny... *dalam hati* semoga dia pun merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

semula kupikir Hinata berlari mendekat ke arahku, ada urusan denganku... alangkah senangnya diriku membayangkan jika dia benar-benar mendekatiku... tapi ternyata, dia berlari

bukanlah untuk mendekatiku melainkan mengajak seseorang laki-laki yang tepat berada di sebelahku untuk mendekati kerumunan itu, dan laki-laki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto "kekasih

hinata", fiuh~~ betapa kecewanya aku saat itu... hingga terus terngiang kekecewaan selama Hinata pergi menjauh dariku,

... ... ...

aku pun mulai penasaran dengan kerumunan itu, sebenarnya ada apa sih disana,,, bahkan hinata pun sampai penasaran menghampiri. Tpi padahal karena ada hinatalah aku mulai

penasaran..hee,

saat kudekati kerumunan itu, ternyata... *reader tahu apa yang ada disana*?

#herry pun masih mikir, ada apa yua disana# heheehe,, cuma bercanda kok ^^

Dalam kerumunan itu ternyata ada perkelahian antara rock lee dengan neji,,, sungguh perkelahian yang hebat. Akupun sampai gemetar melihat mereka berkelahi,

Sampai akhirnya, perkelahian itu melibatkan hinata... karena posisi hinata terlalu dekat dengan perkelahian mereka, hinata pun tanpa sengaja terkena pukulan dari neji hingga terjatuh.

Neji pun tak sadar kalau dia tanpa sadar telah memukul hinata karena begitu bertubi-tubinya pukulan yang neji keluarkan.

Tentu aku tidak diam saja melihat itu semua, aku sangat terkejut dan langsung menjadi bantalan jatuh hinata.

Saat itu hinata kuangkat dan kuamankan dibelakangku, sambil memarahi dan memberi ceramah kepada rock lee dan neji... "Hey,,, jangan berkelahi, berkelahi itu tidak baik", kataku'

Tapi meraka terlalu terbawa amarah dan membalas ceramahku dengan hujatan tinju penuh hasrat... aku menerima semua pukulan mereka karena aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi

melihatku berkelahi. *iya benar hinatalah orangnya*

Setelah itu aku babak belur karena telah berusaha melindungi hinata,,,

beberapa saat kemudian, guru fisikaku, guru iruka datang dan memisahkan semuanya, kerumunan pun bubar seketika... lalu neji dan rock lee dibawa ke ruang guru oleh pak guru iruka,

di lain sisi... hinata mengantarku ke ruang UKS, dan disana hinata merawat semua luka-lukaku...

Entah mengapa saat hinata merawatku, semua luka yang kualami tak terasa sakit sedikitpun...

Telah kusadari ternyata hinatalah obat penyembuh tercepat di setiap luka-lukaku...

aku bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya aku... aku mengobrol dengan hinata,,, dan sangat menyenangkan mengobrol dengannya,,, ~^.^~

kami sampai lupa waktu saking menarik'ny obrolan kami... karena tanpa sadar waktu istirahat telah usai.

aku pun bergegas kembali ke kelas,,, tapi saat aku ingin membuka pintu ruang UKS... Hinata menarikku dan langsung mencium pipi kiriku begitu saja sambil berkata... "Kiba,,, cepat

sembuh yua ~^3^~ ... ... .. aku sayang padamu, terima kasih telah melindungiku tadi... tak kusangka kau begitu berani dan heroic, aku kagum padamu Kiba,,,"

hinata pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan dengan muka merah merona,,,,

... ... ... "aku terdiam melamun sejenak dan langsung terkaget tiba-tiba"

AaaappPaaaaa... ! _0.0"_ apa aku sedang bermimpi,,, Hinata menciumku... ?

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benakku,,,

Apa dia menyukaiku ?

Apa ciuman itu hanya sekedar balasan atas terima kasihnya ?

Atau dia begitu karena... ... ... ah tidak mungkin,, tpi tadi mukanya terlihat merah saat menciumku,,, mungkinkah dia benar-benar menyukaiku,,,, *$^Q*^#&_Q#(%U

Aduwh~~ aku bingung,,, tpi tidak mungkin... dia kan sudah punya kekasih.

Aku tak boleh bingung dan bertanya-tanya seperti ini,,, dan aku harus berani mengutarakan perasaanku seusai pelajaran sekolah berakhir padanya...

Saat ini pikiranku hanya ada dia,,, dan selama pelajaran hingga bel sekolah menandakan sekolah telah usai berbunyi pun aku masih terus memikirkannya... berpikir akan berkata apa aku

saat bertemu dengannya nanti...

Huh.. .

Aku sungguh bingung dan baru pertama kali inilah aku menghadapi situasi seperti ini,,, #$^&^#%&

Hingga kuberanikan diri untuk menemuinya seusai pelajaran sekolah berakhir,,, dan aku berhasil mencegatnya di pintu gerbang sekolah...

Saat itu aku menyapanya dan ia pun balas menyapa dengan penuh keramahan,,,

Sungguh seorang gadis yg ramah dan manis pikirku... ^^

**Unforeseen Events**

Deg... deg... deg... "dengan cepatnya jantungku berdetak"

Selalu berdebar-debar saatku didekatnya...

... ... ...

Aku terbujur kaku saking groginya ketika hinata berada tepat di depanku, hingga membuat sepatah katapun tak dapat kukeluarkan.

senyuman indahnya sangat terlihat jelas dimataku,,, huh~~dan beruntung sekali dia tidak sedang bersama dengan naruto, jadi aku bsa leluasa berbicara dan memberanikan diri

mengutarakan perasaanku pada hinata dengan harapan ia dapat menerima perasaanku,,,

Akhirnya kata-kata cintaku kuucapkan padanya dan tak sedikitpun dari perasaanku yang tak kuucapkan padanya...

Aku merasa beban yang selama ini aku rasakan telah hilang seketika ketika aku mengungkapkan segala perasaanku padanya.

... ... ...

Lalu, Setelah kuutarakan semua perasaanku padanya, tiba-tiba uzumaki naruto muncul dari belakangku saat hinata akan menjawab semua perasaanku...

Haduwh~~ sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku...? gawat pikirku jika naruto mendengar semua yg kukatakan pada hinata barusan.

Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum "owh, jadi begitu"... ^^

Batin kiba : aaaahhH,,, ternyata dia benar-benar mendengar semua percakapan kami dengan jelas... . bagaimana ini,,, Aduwh~~ semua sudah terlanjur kukatakan, aku takkan mundur...

Karena aku betul-betul sangat mencintainya, akan kutanggung semua resikonya... !

Naruto bergumam sambil menoleh ke arah hinata dan berkata "Hinata, kenapa kamu diam saja... ?

Kiba sudah mengutarakan semua perasaannya dengan jantan padamu, jadi segeralah jawab perasaannya, apa kamu juga menyukainya ?"

#)%&#%&# apa yang terjadi ? kenapa sikap naruto begitu... apa benar dia pacarnya,,,? Tpi knapa sikapnya begitu ... ? aku bingung... sungguh-sungguh bingung, "batin kiba"

Tiba-tiba,, Hinata mendekatiku dan langsung sergap memelukku dengan kencang... sambil berkata, "Kiba... aku juga menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu"

Kiba menjawab : "benarkah hinata ?" *masih ragu dengan kata-kata hinata*

Kata Hinata : iah,, ^^ benar... aku menyukaimu kiba.. benar-benar sangat menyukaimu...

Dan perasaan ini Sudah lama aku pendam karena kau tak pernah sekalipun mendekatiku... berkata"sambil menangis"

Kiba akhirnya membalas pelukan hinata dengan lembut dan hangat...

Sambil berkata,, "terima kasih atas jawabanmu... ^^ aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya...

Maav jika aku tak menyadari kenyataan bahwa kau juga sangat menyukaiku...

Terima kasih ~^.^~

Lalu bagaimana dengan naruto, bukankah dia kekasihmu ?"

Hinata membalas dengan tersenyum berkata "kiba...dia sebenarnya kakakku... dia melindungiku selama ini dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, jadi kau tak usah khawatir tentang

hal itu..." benar kan kk ? ^^ "menoleh ke arah naruto"

Benar adikku... "kata naruto dengan penuh senyum,,,

Kiba menjawab lagi : jadi benar begitu... ! ~^.^~ aku sangat senang mendengarnya... terima kasih banyak Hinata... aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu... karena aku

benar-benar tulus menyayangimu... ^^

Hinata menjawab "iah, aku percaya padamu' sambil memeluk kiba dengan kencang,

Sedangkan naruto pun setelah itu ikut memeluk mereka berdua sambil tersenyum bahagia,,,

*akhirnya Hinata dan Kiba pun berpacaran*

**To be continued,,,**

**Cerita yang hilang :**

**Sebenarnya reader pasti bertanya kan ? kemana naruto saat hinata terancam bahaya ? iya kan,,, ya kan ... ^^ hehehe,,,  
**

Saat hinata terjatuh terkena pukulan tersebut,,, naruto sebenarnya ingin bertindak menolong hinata,,, tpi naruto sadar kalau kiba ada di dekat hinata,,, jadi naruto memberi kesempatan

kepada kiba dan percaya bahwa kiba akan melindungi hinata sekuat tenaga...

jadi, naruto hanya berlari bergegas menemui pak guru iruka untuk menindak lanjuti perkelahian antara rock lee dan neji, agar tidak terus berlarut-larut dan menimbulkan keributan

lainnya...

**sekian,,, hehehe... ^^  
**

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang telah membaca fic herry,,,

Herry masih baru disini,, jdi maav kalau ceritanya kurang bagus n' menarik,,, :)

bagi yang mau tahu kisah kelanjutan'ny,,, tolong di reveiw yuach~~~ ^^

tolong kasi masukan,,, Please,, *mhon" dengan muka melas* ."

Thank you... ^^

Arigatou~~~ #nunduk"#

*Setelah bubar* "gila sndiri" :-P GepllaAAK~~

Horee~~ chapter 1 selesai,,,, \\.^0^./


End file.
